Una historia de aprendizaje
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** Una noche tranquila para la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail, excepto para Levy, quien tiene que lidiar con las preguntas del asesino de dragones. Las cosas se dan y tendrán su primera vez. Clasificación M, por obvias razones.


**Titulo Original:** A Story of Learning.

**Escritora Original:** InfinityPuddle

**FanFiction original publicado: **22/Marzo/2012

**Traductor:** Néstor In

Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a Infinity, y los personajes de Fairy Tail a Hiro-san. Yo solo tradusco.

Palabras de _**InfinityPuddle: **_Llega un momento en la vida de todos, que cuando escribes un relato en inglés, eso se convierte en algo repetitivo. Yo solía disfrutar las clases de inglés de todo corazón hasta que me encontré inundado con trabajos que ya conocía (No estoy diciendo que no aprendí cosas nuevas).

Así que, para contrarrestar esta repetitividad; estoy escribiendo acerca de los hombres siendo bien malditos, mujeres siendo unas malditas, y Natsu siendo un buen maldito Natsu. Y USTEDES NO PUEDEN DETENERME.

¡Presentando a un autor de_ fanfiction _y su intento de quitarse el aburrimiento!

— Diálogos. —

"_Pensamientos" _

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

_Políticos, Sociedades Utópicas y Grandes Diferencias._

_One-Shot_

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Una Historia de Aprendizaje.

Es un atardecer tranquilo en Magnolia. El sol se oculta lentamente bajo el horizonte lejano, los viejos edificios de ladrillo se colorean de un brillante rojo fuego antes de desaparecer con el sol, las flores cierran sus pétalos, las hojas moviéndose para capturar el último golpe de luz solar; los ciudadanos y los trabajadores regresando a sus hogares, con sus familias.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se decían: — ¡Hasta luego! — y — ¡Voy a patearles el trasero mañana! —. Varios de ellos salían a través de la puerta de metal brillante que nunca estaba cerrada. Los tabiques blancos lentamente disipaban los ecos de las risas y bromas ya que sus miembros abandonaban el edificio blanco y rojo. El último de los magos dejo el gremio, sin embargo una camarera de cabello blanco con la ayuda de su hermanase tomaron el debido tiempo para limpiar el desorden de sus camaradas.

¿Y qué hacen estos magos por la noche? No es algo muy especial o importante lo que hacen antes de entrar a la tierra del sueño. Erza Scarlet, por ejemplo, se quita toda su armadura y la ropa, colocándola en su armario sin fin antes de, finalmente, cepillarse los dientes y dormir profundamente. Por su parte, Gray Fullbuster, se ejercita ligeramente los músculos antes de entrar a la ducha, preparándose para dormir. Y alguien relacionado con Gray, Juvia Loxar, sostiene firmemente un peluche de su amado Gray-sama mientras se lava los dientes. Ese peluche bastardo de Gray sí que es afortunado, ya que cada noche termina en…en… bueno…

Muchos otros magos tienen sus propias rutinas y cosas que hacer antes de ir a la cama, al igual que lo hace la gente normal.

Pero ese no es el punto en esta historia… así que nos enfocaremos en un par de magos que están demasiado ocupados como para dormir esta noche.

Ellos son. . . .

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

— ¿Natsu? —, llamó Levy. Ella sabía que el pelirrosa estaba allí, en alguna parte. Esa es su casa, y es más, recientemente era de ella también. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la amante de los libros terminaría con él idiota come fuego?

— ¿Natsu? —, llamó de nuevo. — ¿Dónde estás? —

Ninguna respuesta llegó de la sala de _sus_ casa. Era una casa relativamente pequeña, pero era de los dos, que obtuvieron por si mismos por dos razones: Natsu no puede entrar en Fairy Hills sin ser castrado y Levy no puede entrar a la antigua casa de Natsu sin estar sujeta a la disentería. (Para ser justos, él no había estado allí en casi siete años).

Esta casa nueva, sin embargo, se limpió con los esfuerzos de los dos magos y de un gato volador. Dos pasillos limpios, un dormitorio, baño, cocina/comedor, sala y un cuarto pequeño como un espacio de trabajo que antes fue estudio de arte.

— ¿Natsu? —

Se levantó de su escritorio y salió del antiguo estudio de arte. Los pensamientos pasaban alrededor de su cabeza mientras lo buscaba en la cocina y en la sala. _"¿Estará durmiendo?"_, pensó. Mirando por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche _"Oh"_.

Entró al dormitorio y vio que Natsu estaba realmente despierto. Solo que se notaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

— Te he llamado tres veces, Natsu —, dijo. — ¿Por qué no me contestas? —

Natsu siguió mirando la pared antes de ver a Levy: — ¿Qué es un socialista? —, le preguntó. En los últimos meses de estar viviendo con Levy, aprendió a apreciar la lectura y sabiduría de algunos libros que llenaban la habitación. (Estaba actualmente más limpio, pero más desordenada que su antigua casa). Había aprendido mucho de Levy y aprender más de ella era algo que no le molestaba.

— ¿E-Eh? —, Levy estaba un poco desconcertada por su pregunta. — ¿Dónde has oído eso? —

— Bueno, cuando el equipo y yo- —

— ¡Sí! ¡Finalmente estás empezando a decir algo correcto! — Levy exclamó, frenándolo a la mitad de su relato. Ella sonrió con auto satisfacción, y dio un suspiro de justicia. Notando la mirada en blanco de él, hizo un gesto para que continuara.

— Está bien. . . . bueno, cuando el equipo y yo fuimos a un trabajo hoy, nos cruzamos con un chico gritando sobre ´socialistas´, mientras una multitud le gritaba para que se tranquilizara. Erza le dio un puñetazo haciendo que él se callara, ya que ella tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Él se enfadó bastante después de eso y gritó que él era un miembro de la sociedad y que no merecía ser tratado así y le pregunto a Erza quien le daba el derecho de darle un puñetazo —, explico el pelirrosado.

— ¿Qué dijo ella? —

— Que ella era una mujer con necesidad de silencio y que él era un idiota con una boca muy grande. Ella menciono algo sobre ´políticos y sus ruidosas voces´ y le dio una mirada de muerte antes de venirnos. —

— Erza. . . no me digas- — comenzó Levy.

— ¿Decir qué? —, pregunto Natsu, al ver que Levy estaba algo nerviosa.

— No me digas que ese hombre se llama Owen —, decía mientras se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo.

— Sí, ¿Y? —

— Oh, ¡Ella es una tonta! —, respiro profundo antes de continuar: — Ese tipo podría conseguir que Fairy Tail cierre con su dedo meñique. —

— ¿Q-Q- Qué? —, tartamudeo por la sorpresa — ¡Cómo! —

— Emmm… es complicado, pero es porque él puede hacer que la gente vote para cerrar Fairy Tail, él puede echar abajo al gremio —, el pelirrosa no entendía ni hostia lo que Levy decía. Algo que ella noto — Es una nueva forma de voto llamado ´colegio electoral´ que Fiore está probando y Owen se está aprovechando de eso —, bien si antes no entendía nada, ahora estaba peor…

— Pero Erza dijo que él era solo un idiota —, exclamó. — Los idiotas no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacer eso —, era algo simple de entender.

— Natsu. . . es muy difícil de explicar, pero hay idiotas con poder por todas partes. Piensa en un gremio oscuro, por ejemplo —, ella empezó su explicación.

Ahora, Natsu puede ser un poco lento al absorber algo nuevo (Levy y sus libros pueden ayudar con eso), pero inclusive él sabía cuándo algo iba mal. Igneel le había inculcado lo que era correcto y lo incorrecto, idiotas hablándoles a las buenas personas que lo que hacían era considerado algo malo.

— P-Por- —

— Natsu… —, conocía bastante bien al pelirrosa. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó con él. — Creo que si le digo al maestro mañana por la mañana, él y Gildarts pueden manejar esto por nosotros —, las palabras de Levy, calmaron un poco al asesino de dragones.

— ¿E- En serio? —, aunque confiaba en el maestro y en el viejo, aún tenía sus dudas.

— Sí, Natsu. En serio. Y me asegurare de tener una laaarga charla con Erza —, agregó acomodándose a su lado.

— Aaaaaaahhh —, Natsu suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. — Ahora…—, Levy dio un suspiro al ver a Natsu quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. — ¿Por qué no me respondiste cuando te estuve llamando? —, ella le dio un codazo en el estómago, obligándolo a salir de su ligero descanso.

— ¡P-perdón! —, dijo rápidamente. — ¡Me preguntaba dónde está Happy! —, vaya intento de excusa.

— Entonces, ¿por qué preguntaste qué es un socialista? —, contrataco ella.

— ¡Me preguntaba eso también! —, intento defenderse.

Levy suspiro y se dejó caer al lado del pelirrosa. — Podrías haber respondido algo por lo menos… —

— Lo siento, ¿qué necesitabas? —

— Quiero comida… No he cenado —, dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas, y haciendo un puchero. — Estaba ocupada con mi propio trabajo —, añadió.

— Oh… ¿Qué quieres de comer? —, preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. Él la tomo por la cintura y la levantó, colocándola sobre sus hombros (algo que ella amaba) y la cargó hasta la sala.

— Quiero carne —, respondió ella. Natsu le había pegado algunos pequeños hábitos, como los gustos para comer.

— ¿Con qué? —, dijo Natsu muy serio. Cuando ella llegaba de esta manera, es decir, hambrienta, era difícil de tratar. Era como una niñita en el cuerpo de una adolescente adulta.

— Con cosas picantes —, respondió. Estaba recostada en el sofá con un libro en la mano y en la cara un leve matiz rojo.

"_Tendré que preguntarle que lee, más tarde"_, regreso la vista a la cocina buscando los ingredientes. _"Pero por ahora, estaré ocupado",_ pensó para sí, mientras tomaba la carne, chiles y ponía manos a la obra.

15 minutos pasaron en un cómodo silencio, mientras él se dedicaba a cocinar y ella a leer. Las únicas cosas que lo molestaban eran el sonido de la olla hirviendo y el rubor en las mejillas de Levy, que parecían aumentar más cada vez que el tiempo pasaba.

— La cena está lista —, dijo, mientras colocaba los alimentos en la mesita de la sala y Levy continuaba leyendo.

— Levy —, susurro cerca de ella.

No recibió respuesta, tal vez ella se estaba vengando por lo de unos minutos antes.

— Levy —, dijo una vez más. Vaya habían cambiado papeles, él llamándola y ella sin responderle. Pensó rápidamente en una solución, antes de que una sonrisa retorcida apareciera en su rostro. Rodeó el sofá antes de inclinarse para quitarle lo que estaba leyendo. Agarró una línea al azar y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

— ¡Y él lentamente movió su mano-! Una novela erótica, Levy? — Gritó antes de precipitarse contra una pared — ¿Q-qué demonios? —

Levy como respuesta a la reacción de Natsu, retrocedió hasta el otro lado del sofá y sostuvo el libro con fuerza… — y-y-y ¿Qué? —

— P-p-p-p- —

— Él quiere hacerte qué? —, ronroneo una voz felina. Ambos magos dirigieron su mirada al felino azul conocido como Happy quien se encontraba entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. El gato había dominado el arte de tomar cualquier situación y darle un giro de diversión (lascivo) y envolver a los se podría decir que estaba esperando una situación como esta para realizar su entrada.

— ¡Happy! —, gritaron ambos magos con sorpresa. Unos segundos antes ambos magos se miraban el uno al otro. Levy sostenía el libro contra su pecho y Natsu agitaba su mano contra ella con un dedo acusador.

— L-L-¡Levy! ¡Explícate! —, exigió rápidamente. — ¿Y qué tipo de novela erótica tiene como título ´Sociedades Utópicas´? —

— ¡Así que lo has leído también! —, acuso ella con su dedo indicé. — Tú has visto otras novelas eróticas con mejores títulos, ¿no es así? —, enarco una ceja, había descubierto el secreto de Natsu.

— E-E-Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes! —, dijo rápidamente, avergonzado de su propio desliz.

Levy había sido acorralada y ella misma sabía eso. Así que hizo lo único que sabía que era mejor para estas situaciones.

— ¡Escritura Sólida: Esconderse! —

Una cortina de humo apareció en la sala y ella desapareció en el humo, extrañamente, también desapareció un plato de comida.

— ¡Levy! ¡Vuelve aquí! —, exclamó — ¡Aún no he terminado! —, dio un suspiro de resignación, ella no regresaría.

— Natsu ~ — ronroneó Happy. — Ella no puede oírnos ahora, así que tengo un consejo~ —, Natsu agarro un plato de comida y se sentó haciendo una rabieta. — ¿Por qué debería tomar el consejo de un gato amante de los peces? — dijo Natsu, mientras metía una gran cantidad de comida en su boca. — ¡Quiero decir, en serio, esperas darme consejos sobre Levy cuando lo más cercano que tienes con Charle es llevarla a comer sushi contigo en tú restaurante favorito de la ciudad! —

— Sí~ —, ronroneo el gato. — ¿Sabes por qué las mujeres leen novelas eróticas? — Happy se sentó al lado de Natsu, Natsu se sorprendió ya que de la nada Happy tenía un traje formal, con lentes y un aire de profesor.

— Bien, dispararé. ¿Por qué ellas leen _*munch*_ novelas eróticas, Hapy-sensei? —, pregunto con cierto aire de sarcasmo, a lo que Happy sonrió gatunamente.

— Bueno, estudiante Natsu… —, inició el gato mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. — Es porque ellas sienten que sus vida íntima es insuficiente. Así, ellas leen este tipo de novelas con la esperanza de tener algún tipo de alivio. —

Bien, inclusive Natsu tenía que admitir que el gato tenía un punto. Recogió lo último de su comida con la cuchara y lo devoro. — Esto es genial, maldita sea. ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto? —

— Bien mi querido estudiante —, comenzó con la patita en la barbilla en señal de estar pensando. — Podrías - —

— Detente. Creo tener una idea —, Natsu le había interrumpido, mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa retorcida. _PUFF _fue lo que se escuchó y el plato que había desaparecido, apareció en la mesita completamente vació.

— Lo hare después, por ahora lavare los trastes. Happy, busca a Levy —, ordenó, mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba los platos sucios y se dirigió al lavadero.

— ¡Aye Sir! — Happy extendió sus alas y se dirigió en busca de Levy.

El sonido del lavadero era algo fuerte por lo que Natsu no podía decir si Happy se estaba esforzando, pero finalmente escuchó a Levy decir ´¡Happy!´ por lo que concluyó que el gato la había encontrado.

Después de terminar a limpiar la cocina, fue al baño; se cepillo los dientes mientras Happy trataba de hablar con Levy en su escondite. Uso el hilo dental con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de que su aliento fuera de menta fresca. Se miró en el espejo y se inspecciono el interior de la boca. _"Yosh, 100% limpio."_

Entró a la habitación y descubrió que el escondite de Levy no era más que un fuerte hecho por libros que a sus ojos solo parecía una montaña más de libros en el cuarto, _"Bien…"_ pensó.

— Levy —, dijo en voz baja. — Me voy a la cama. —

Se aseguró de imprimir cierto tono sensual en sus palabras. Se alejó en silencio, conteniendo un grito de autosatisfacción de lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. _"¡Chúpense esa!"_ pensó para sí mismo. _"Voy a tener una noche increíble"_

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Mientras él se preparaba para su ´noche increíble´, Levy estaba atrapada sin habla bajo un gran montón de libros. Su rostro había adquirido un antinatural color rojo fuerte, sus manos temblaban, su boca se había secado, y su mente se había vuelto un desastre. Se cubrió sus respiraciones pesadas con sus manos, y en silencio maldijo al mago de fuego por las cosas que provocaba en ella. Dos podían jugar este juego. Salió de su escondite y de inmediato miró a Happy…

— No nos molestes esta noche —, dijo antes de salir para prepararse para la ´noche increíble´.

Happy, plenamente consciente de lo que él había creado, decidió que lo mejor era dar un paseo esta noche. — Está bien —, dijo mientras se encaminaba a la ventana — De todos modos quiero una buena noche de sueño —, comentó antes de saltar por la ventana y extender sus alas.

El rostro de Levy se volvió otra vez colorado. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para refutar ese comentario pero el gato ya se había largado. Hizo una nota mental para estrangular al gato al día siguiente.

Entro al baño y cerró la puerta. Se dio un buen vistazo y decidió pasar por lo habitual: se cepillo su cabello azul claro dejándolo liso; se cepillo los dientes y empleo el hilo dental. Con aliento a menta fresca y el cabello suave como seda, se dispuso a vestirse provocativamente.

— ¿Qué me pongo…? —

Miro a los tres camisones que había elegido: se decidió por aquel que estaba hecho de seda, con unos tirantes y un doblez que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Se quitó el sostén y se bajó las pantis un poco.

Sonrió, confiada en que era tan sexy y linda como fuese posible: "_¿Podrás manejar esto, Natsu?", _pensó mientras daba una vuelta frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Ya lista por completo, abrió la puerta del baño y salió. Poco a poco y de manera constante, recorrió el pasillo hasta que llegó a _sus _dormitorio. Se armó de valor por última vez… _"Aquí voy"._

Y entro a la habitación…

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

— Nat- —, pronunció antes de que las luces se apagaran. Sus sentidos de maga se hicieron presentes y se armó de valor para lo que fuera a suceder. En cambio, unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura, de paso levantándola del suelo unos centímetros; ella sintió algo presionándose contra sus labios.

"_N-N-Nat"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la empujaron sobre la cama. Natsu siguió besándola, uso su lengua con ferocidad como ella nunca antes había sentido. Su cerebro finalmente hizo _click _y empezó a corresponder el beso con una lujuria que nunca antes había mostrado. Ella lo empujó hacia un lado, quedando encima de él y comenzó la ´batalla´ por el dominio.

Natsu la agarró por los hombros y empujo hacia abajo y Levy rompió el beso en busca de oxígeno. Natsu la empujó con fuerza y la forzó debajo de su propio cuerpo (quedando Natsu encima de ella), la besó una vez más. Soltó sus labios y se concentró el cuello níveo de la peli celeste, él chupo un punto dulce justo debajo de la mandíbula e hizo una línea de besos, chupones y pequeños mordiscos por todo el cuello de Levy.

— Oh~ . . . . mmm~ . . . aaa~ Nat-su~ —

Los dulces gemidos escapaban de los labios de Levy, marcando su derrota en la corta batalla por el dominio en la cama. Natsu sonrió, orgulloso de que él haya forzado esos sonidos en su garganta. Le quitó las correas del _baby-doll _y la tomo por los hombros. Con su fuerza, la mantuvo abajo mientras atacaba las copas florecientes de sus pechos, preguntándose solamente por el mínimo momento en que desapareció el sostén.

— Ah~ … Oh~… —

Él ataco uno con los dientes, mordiendo suavemente mientras con su otra mano trabajaba completamente el otro seno. Su cuerpo seguía bajo el control del mago, y ella solo podía empujar sus caderas contra las de él mientras trataba de agarrar algún tipo de alivio sexual de su propio cuerpo.

Natsu movió su boca al otro pecho y lo atacó. La mano del muchacho se deslizó bajo el camisón y le otorgo el alivio que ella necesitaba; le quito la última prenda que cubría su intimidad y lentamente comenzó a acariciarle su sexo.

Ella mantuvo sus manos agarrándole la cabellera rosa, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse gracias al tratamiento de los habilidosos dedos de Salamander. Estaba tan ida en el placer que no se dio cuenta cuando Natsu bajo la cabeza hacia su intimidad.

— N-Natsuuu~.—

Gimió su nombre en el aire, nublada por el placer, mientras Natsu hundía su lengua en su intimidad, metió un dedo, y comenzó a prestar atención a su pequeño botón rosa, ella no lo soporto más. Y termino en la boca del pelirrosa. Ella agarro con fuerza las sabanas. No se dio cuenta en que momento Natsu había subido hasta su cuello, hasta cuando el comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

— Ahhh~ —

Gimió cuando él le mordió el lóbulo…

— Levy… — Su voz, para ella, sonaba tan sensual, llena de poder y amor. El mensaje fue claro: Levy no estaría caminando a la mañana siguiente.

Natsu se coloco sobre sus rodillas y se quitó lo último que le cubría el cuerpo y Levy, gracias al resplandor de la Luna, tuvo una vista completa de la virilidad de su amado.

"_Enorme…", _fueron los pensamientos de la maga.

— Voy Levy —, le susurró. No espero una respuesta.

El dolor que ella esperaba nunca llegó. El dulce adormecimiento que Natsu le había otorgado por todo su cuerpo, logro ocultar el dolor con una dulce sensación que la llenaba de todas las formas posibles. Eso terminó tan pronto como su propio cuerpo comenzó a exigir la fricción en su interior. Comenzó a mover las caderas…

— Natsu… muévete —, le imploro con tanta sensualidad como podía.

Y así lo hizo. La tomo por las caderas e inició un movimiento de balanceo, de ida y vuelta, rápido y crudo, suave y gentil; ninguna palabra podría describir su primera vez cuando el entró y salió de su cuerpo con la rapidez de un fuerte, hábil, hombre. _SU _hombre.

— Más rápido~ —, ordenó entre dulces gemidos.

Natsu obedeció, se colocó sobre ella una vez más, cubriéndola por completo; él capturo sus labios en un beso lujurioso y se movió más rápido a medida que el cuerpo de ella se aferraba a su virilidad y enviaba olas tras olas de placer. Eso lo asalto con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido, era apretado con un amor que nunca había experimentado. Empujó más y más hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacerlo.

Su orgullo masculino forzó una sonrisa en los labios de Levy.

Levy no se percató de que estaba sonriendo; estaba demasiado ocupada centrándose en la dulzura, su cuerpo siendo poseído por un placer suave y feroz. Y cuando el golpeo ese _lugar, _nada la había preparado para ser golpeada en ese _punto. _Ella se volvió flácida cuando él llegó hasta ese _punto; _la única cosa en su mente era que _SU _hombre la estaba machacando.

— ¡AAAHHH~! —

Ella ya no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía mover la boca. Pero eso no le importaba. Calor, sudor, Natsu, y el frío aire nocturno; todo mezclado en un placer que ella con mucho gusto volvería a crear cada una y todas las noches a partir de entonces, todo junto a él, solo con él.

Todo lo que Levy era, no lo había preparado para esto. No esperaba este resultado, pero no iba a quejarse. Él había tomado a _SU mujer, _duramente, y ella estaba disfrutando cada minuto.

Natsu no podía aguantar mucho más de lo poco que tenia de cordura y tal parecía que Levy ya había perdido la suya. Sin más dilación estalló dentro de ella, y se derrumbó a su lado, cuidando de no hacerle daño. Se sorprendió de que ella hubiera llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo y todavía quería más.

Descanso un par de segundos, haciendo gala de su condición de asesino de dragones, una recuperación bastante rápida, sonriéndole maliciosamente, cara a cara bajo la luz de la luna, murmuro unas palabras: — No he terminado, la noche es joven —, susurró, le dio la vuelta, quedando ella con el culito al aire, mientras el pelirrosa se deleitaba con una gran vista.

"_Sip, definitivamente mañana no podré caminar" _fueron sus pensamientos antes de ser sumergida en placer por la boca de Natsu, que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con su trasero. _"Soy solo tuya", _esa frase cruzo su mente antes de que se nublara por completo.

— Te marcare a fuego, Levy… que tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo—,dijo antes de introducir un dedo en el ano de la maga.

FIN

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Palabras finales de _**InfinityPuddle: **_Yay :3 Espero que haya publicado esta historia a tiempo para ser la primer historia de amor entre Natsu y Levy. Por favor ¡comenten! Esto ha sido escrito como práctica para alejarme de la escritura postmoderna. (Específicamente los saltos de tiempo en el postmoderno) ¡Y me gustaría ver como lo hice!

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Palabras del traductor: Quise traducir este One Shot porque era algo que ya estaba en borrador desde hace un tiempo. Y mejor me dedique a hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, algo rara, eso lo sé, pero me gusta lo raro y particular. Cualquier duda que tengan con respecto a esta historia, dejar un review, no cuesta nada.

Y por si tienen dudas, de que si era la primera vez de ellos dos, pues sí, así es.

Y perdón si no tiene sentido en algunas partes, pero trate de darle el siempre merecido sentido a cada historia que traduzco. Lo maquille un poquitín.

¿? _¿?_ ¡! [] ~

PD: Perdon por la demora en subir traducciones... realmente lo siento.. ando sin internet en mi casa... y ademas tengo otras ocupaciones... hare lo posible por ser un poquitin mas activo


End file.
